


Shackles

by usetheforceluke



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Post-Rogue One, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rogue One Spoilers, Romance, Sensuality, Sexy Times, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usetheforceluke/pseuds/usetheforceluke
Summary: Jyn and Cassian were able to escape Scarif before its catastrophic end but not without leaving scars on their hearts. A few weeks later they are on route to a distant rebel base. Jyn, still reeling from the previous events, seeks comfort from Cassian.





	Shackles

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written up for a while but didn't even realize I had basically finished it and forgotten to post.  
> Any and all comments are appreciated as I don't write often and encouragement is always nice.  
> Enjoy!

_My Stardust._

The ship jostled suddenly, hitting a small pocket of meteors and waking Jyn from her sleep. She sat up quickly in her bunk as the echo of her father's voice faded into the night. Her skin was clammy from a cold sweat and she gasped to catch her breath. The ship resumed stability from the small shake— a regular encounter. It hadn't been much of a sleep in the first place but Jyn hated losing any bit that she managed to get.

She rubbed her face as her body slowly began to relax from the tension. She'd been woken up like this before— from her father's voice— but it startled her every time. Snores from the rest of the crew in nearby bunks told her their journey was still a long ways from being over, so she pushed the curtain of her bunk out of the way and quietly jumped down, bare feet hitting the cold ground.

She walked her way down the hall towards the refresher. The door shutting behind her, she turned to look in the mirror. It had been weeks since their raid on Scarif— since they stormed that beach, since they beamed the plans, since they were saved— and this was the first time she'd truly looked at herself since everything had happened.

Until now, looking at herself seemed selfish. There were men on that beach who were not saved, whose faces no one would ever see again. Their losses always echoed in the back of her mind and she couldn't shake the feeling that they haunted her.

Looking now, she could see she had her mother's hair and her pale cheeks, but it was her father's eyes that were staring back at her. For years it was anger that she felt towards him— how could it be anything else? He'd left her and never looked back. She knew now why he hadn't, but that loss of time was still a loss, and she could never forgive herself for not trying harder to seek answers.

Her eyes burned until tears fell down her cheeks. For years she resisted crying, tears never helped her survive or put food in her hands. Now though, it felt like a release of guilt, anger, and pain. Emotions that she'd held inside herself for so long, never allowing to heal.

After a few moments, she washed her face. It cleared away days of dirt and grime along with the salt from her tears. She patted her face dry with a towel, checking herself one more time in the mirror. His eyes looked back at her, but this time it didn't feel painful. It was a reminder that he had left them for her, and in time she could learn to forgive him and herself.

Jyn made her way back to her bunk. Just as she was about to climb the ladder, a hand reached out suddenly from the bunk beneath hers and grabbed her wrist. She immediately began to twist her wrist and pull away— a defensive move she'd known since she was a child— but then the voice whispered, “Jyn,” she loosened her grip. The privacy curtain moved aside, revealing Cassian. He let go of her wrist softly, his hand gliding down hers in a comforting way as if he hadn't really wanted to let go. The feeling lingered. “What are you doing up?” he asked in a hushed tone.

Jyn met his soft eyes with hers and immediately wished she hadn't looked at him so directly. They hadn't spoken much since being saved from Scarif. Though he stood by her through all the meetings and discussions with rebel leaders, they hadn't truly had time alone since being in that elevator. When she helped carry him to safety.

“I can't sleep.” She shrugged. Leaving it at that and hoping he hadn't noticed the remaining redness in her eyes.

She started to climb back to her bunk when he said softly, “Neither can I.”

She stopped then, looking back at him. He turned onto his back and looked up toward the ceiling. “I hear their voices, all of them. I hear the explosions, the blasters, their screams. It's deafening.”

She stared at him for a moment, feeling in her heart the weight of the losses they both suffered. She understood what he meant because those sounds and voices haunted her too. The screams of men who didn't make it back with them. The men who deserved to be here just as much as they did.

Without thinking, Jyn pulled the curtain further back and climbed into the cot with him. Cassian made room for her without a second thought and she pulled the curtain behind her so they could have some privacy. She laid next to him on her back, looking up toward the ceiling.

After a few moments, she broke the silence.“I hear his voice.” She whispered. Anything more and it would have felt too loud. “I hear it all the time.”

His gaze turned to look at her. He turned on his side, facing towards her. He was so close, she could hear his steady breaths and feel it grazing along her face.

“It never goes away.” He said softly. “I suppose we just learn to live with it. Like we always have.”

She turned on her side to face him. His eyes were dark but she could see in them that she wasn't alone and that they had each other.

Since Scarif, Jyn had endless questions about their relationship and what it meant. She hated him, she cared for him, and still she couldn't deny the connection they shared. Whenever he was near she felt drawn to him but didn't know if he felt that same draw.

Looking at him now, feeling as she did, her breath stopped and she heard his pause as well. It was him who closed the gap between them, catching her lips in his. He shifted so he was half over top of her, his hands moving to cup her face. She could feel the stubble of his chin scrape against her cheeks and relished the feeling, breathing in his scent as he kissed her deeper.

The kisses were soft at first, feeling each other for the first time. Slowly they became more desperate, Cassian's breaths were sharp and his lips more aggressive. The faster his lips became on hers, she reciprocated, wanting nothing but to be closer. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tight against her. His hands began roaming, slowly making their way down to her hips.

He paused for a moment, pulling back from her lips just enough to see her eyes. She held his gaze, soft and full of lust. They could both see it reflected in each other. He kissed her lips again, gentle and slow, then moved to her cheek, down her neck, to her collar. His hands resting on her hips slowly rose, gliding underneath her shirt. She shivered at the cold of his hands but adjusted, feeling them roam over her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair as he did this, loving the silky feeling and scent of his musk as he continued making work of her neck. She arched into him as his hands moved closer to her breasts, anticipating every second.

His hands moved back down to the bottom of her shirt, he grabbed the edge and lifted. Jyn didn't hesitate, lifting her arms and letting him remove her shirt over her head. His lips smashed back into hers, hot and desperate. His hands gripping her side, pulling her closer, as if she wasn't already close enough. She was topless against him, their body heat keeping the bunk warm.

She couldn't stand being the only one with an article of clothing missing, so she began pulling his shirt. It was tightly tucked into his pants and harder than she thought, so she moved to working on his buckle. His hands came down to help her, loosening it. She left out a small laugh against his lips as she pulled the shirt over his head. It was a small bunk, there wasn't much space between them as Cassian took this moment to look at her. She stared back at him, watching his chest expand and contract as he breathed roughly.

His right hand trailed a slow path along the side of her body, leaving a trail of goosebumps. His touch moved along the curves of her side, over her breast, to her neck then to her cheek. He placed his palm there, brushing his thumb tenderly just under her eye. She held eye contact with him the whole time, the feeling more intimate than anything she'd ever experienced in her life. Her whole body shivered, and that was when he dove in, attacking her lips.

Her breathing was ragged, and her heartbeat pounded so loud she could swear he could hear it. Her hands couldn't wait much longer so she went back to working on the belt on his pants, loosening them further and pushing them down. He kicked them off, wholly naked on top of her. He returned the favor unbuckling her pants and pulling them down.

She felt his hardness against her leg, the anticipation setting her skin ablaze.

He hitched her leg along his side, his grip on her upper thigh as he slowly, agonizingly, began to position himself.

He stopped kissing her for a moment to look at her face again. Still close enough to share each others breath. It was so dark in the bunk but minimal light from the hall bled in through the curtain, lighting both their faces just enough.

She thought of when she watched him fall, the sound of his body hitting the ground. It pained her to think about it, how she didn't go back for him. She could see in his eyes that he didn't hold it against her, he knew what their job entailed. It still hurt. She placed her hand on his abdomen, where a large bruise was still visible.

He flinched at her touch, not because it hurt, but because he wasn't expecting it.

She was about to speak, finally apologize for what she couldn't forgive herself for, but he put his hand over hers, and lifted it to his lips. He kissed the tips, the knuckles, her palm. He kissed his way up her arm until his mouth reached hers, more ravenous than before.

In one motion he was inside her, slow and sensual. Jyn let out a gasp against his lips, the motion sending shocks of pleasure through her. His hand reached down to her clit, rubbing in small circles, only enhancing the feeling more.

Cassian let out a groan against her lips. Both of them trying to be quiet as the other crew were sleeping not too far away from their bunks.

He continued to thrust, not too slow and not too fast. She panted, brushing hands through his hair as his lips moved back to that spot on her neck. One of his hands grasped her breast, the thumb rubbing the nipple. She let out a groan of her own, gasping hard into his ear.

Sweat began to billow on their faces, their bodies moving faster against each other. Eventually he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her tighter than ever against him. Jyn arched her back into him, her hips grinding as she leaned her head back, exposing her neck and breasts to his ravenous mouth.

It was starting to become too much, and she could feel her body reaching it's peak. The feeling of him against her, inside her, was indescribable. A passion and heat she'd never felt before. She didn't want it to be over.

He lowered her body, still driving into her in a painfully teasing manor. Keeping her on edge for longer than she could bare.

She grasped her hands through his hair, turning his face to look her in the eyes again. They were full of lust and desire, just as hers were, she imagined. “Cassian,” she said against his lips, their breath hoarse and desperate. “Please,” She begged, unable to finish her sentence.

He gripped her leg tight, spreading it further and allowing himself more room to pound into her. She gasped, her breath hitched. She was so close.

“Oh Jyn,” he breathed against her lips before devouring them.

That was all it took - her name, with pleasure, from his lips.

She found her release, arching her back once again into him. She groaned, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible. He gripped her hips, trying to hold her in place as her body convulsed in the small bunk. Watching and feeling her body react to his was enough for him to find his release as well. He continued to thrust but slowed down as their bodies began to relax from the intensity.

She had shivers of pleasure running through her, and he kissed her everywhere, watching as she shook beneath him. Eventually she stopped and just laid there with him. Both breathless with a thin sheen of sweat over their bodies. He slipped out of her, the loss of pressure made her whimper involuntarily and she almost felt embarrassed. He didn't seem to notice, he just held her. His breath was warm and sweet on her face as he just observed her. He brushed hair off of her forehead and tucked it behind her ears in a soothing motion. Somehow this felt more vulnerable than what they had just done. She watched him do this, feeling her heart beat race as he made her almost nervous.

After a few moments, he shifted off of her, moving to the wall side of the bunk. She wasn't sure what the protocol was- did he want her to leave or stay? As she gathered her thoughts, he answered for her by pulling the sheets from underneath them out. He pulled them over. making sure she was completely covered, and moved to bring Jyn close to him. They snuggled close facing each other, their noses just skimming each other. The closeness felt right, it felt good. Her body still hummed from being so close with him, she couldn't imagine it any other way.

It took only seconds but soon sleep enveloped her, and for the the first time in a long time, her mind felt at peace.


End file.
